I´M NOT ALONE
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yugi a muerto, y Yami se siente destrozado, y triste, pero sabe que tiene que seguir por su hijo, en su vida aparecerá un chico que le regalara cuando no se lo esperaba las ganas de vivir que tanto necesitaba [OneShot]


"**I´M NOT LONE"**

_Fic dedicado a: Seika, Yugi Moto2, Sayuki, Terra, Iliana, Yohana, Hikaru, y Katsuy_

**CAPITULO: "NO TE ESPERABA"**

Era una fría tarde de invierno, en el cielo se comenzaron a formar nubes de color oscuro, anunciando que en pocas horas comenzaría a caer la tormenta que habían anunciado los meteorólogos en la radio, aseverando sin temor a equivocarse que aquella seria mas torrencial, que cualquier otra que haya caído en Domino…

Aunque esa advertencia no parecía importarle a un joven de cabello tricolor que esa tarde, iba a visitarlo como todas las tardes lo hacia desde que el amor de su vida se marcho al estar alado de Ra…ni la lluvia, ni la nieve, ni el frió podrían evitar que aquel joven visitara a la persona que mas amo, y amaría por siempre…

Entre sus brazos acurrucado y durmiendo placidamente un pequeño bulto se movió entre las mantas azules que cubrían el brazo del joven, en el cual lo sostenía el pequeño estaba despertando, aquellas mantas le estorbaban, el joven sabiendo eso se las quito, y los hermosos de aquellos ojos violeta se vieron aparecer, y los mechositos rubios característicos de la familia se movían al compás del viento que comenzaba a soplar por la tormenta que estaba próxima…

El chico le sonrió al pequeño el cual le tomo el rostro con cariño, sabia que aquel rostro pertenecía a su padre, le gustaba sentirlo entre sus delicadas manitas, ya que de alguna forma eso le demostraba que lo amaba, el pequeño también le correspondió la sonrisa y luego se acurruco en el pecho del chico, escuchando sin desearlo el corazón de su amoroso padre…

- Hemos venido este dia…-comenzó el chico mientras que con su mano libre sostenía un ramo hermoso de margaritas de colores tan vivos, como las que su amor cultivaba en el jardín…-a saludarte mi amor…-se agacho un poco y coloco el ramo al pie de la lapida de cemento…-ya ha pasado mas de un año que te marchaste para estar a lado de Ra, regresaste a su lado mi ángel, ya que tu fuiste mi ángel en el tierra…-miro al cielo y lo poco azul que quedaba, luego de que las nubes lo comenzaran a vestirlo de gris…-han sido tantas lunas y soles en que extraño ver tu sonrisa, escuchar tu voz y que me llenes con ese dinamismo que fue nato en ti, a veces siento que las fuerzas se me acaban, siento que me consume la tristeza…

Una solitaria lagrima bajo del rostro de aquel joven hombre, que con la paternidad sus facciones maduras se marcaban en su rostro, y también algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos, debido a las pocas horas de sueño por su trabajo, y estar al cuidado de su pequeño que en ocasiones se despertaba pidiendo comida sin importar si era media noche o de madrugada, el joven no tenia muchas horas de sueño, pero por ser padre durante todo un año, el ya se habia acostumbrado, y parecía no necesitarlo, aunque las ojeras en sus ojos clamaban descanso, que no veían próximo…

- Me duele mucho tu ausencia…mi amado Yugi…-dijo aquel joven mientras bajaba su rostro, y miles de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas…

- Mami…papi triste…Yugi-chan no quiere…-aquel niño era muy inteligente y perspicaz tanto como lo era su madre…

- Snif…-el joven tubo que hacer un esfuerzo por tragarse su dolor y mostrar alegría no quería preocupar a su pequeño…-la vida ya no es la misma sin ti…los días son grises con tu ausencia…la casa se siente tan vacía…todo mi ser clama tu presencia, mi mente sabe que eso no es posible, pero mi corazón es necio no entiende razones, y sigue llamándote a ti mi Yugi…

_**En el dia ni lo pensaba y en las noches te soñaba…**_

En su rostro la sonrisa espontánea dirigida a su pequeño se desvaneció, y tan solo recordar la lucha en que hizo su amor, por que aquella criatura naciera aun a costa de su propia vida, le era tan doloso recordarlo, pero la mente siempre tiene muy presente los recuerdos que nos hacen sufrir y los traen, como menos queremos recordarlos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Yami no dejes que mi bebe muera_…

Le dijo un joven de cabello tricolor, a su igual que tenia el rostro pálido y con expresión preocupada en su rostro al ver la gravedad de las heridas de su amor, el habia tenia un accidente automovilístico cuando iba a la universidad, un conductor ebrio fue el causante de embestir el autobús en que viajaba y ahora estaba pagando muy caro las consecuencias…

- _No lo permitas…yo quiero a mi bebe_…-su mano ensangrentada sostenía la gabardina azul de Yami, mientras este lo cargaba dentro del hospital…-_no me importa morir, no me importa morirme si el esta bien…Ra quítame mi vida pero deja a mi bebe vivo…déjalo a el_…

Grito desesperado, siendo esas sus últimas palabras, ya que luego se desmayo, entro en coma, un sueño profundo del que nunca mas despertó…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tan dolorosos eran esos recuerdos para Yami, quería olvidarlos pero no podía; estaban tan frescos en su mente, como si lo viviera otra vez, lo atormentaba tanto, y maldecía cada dia el ser el faraón, y no haber podido evitar que su gran amor muriera…

- Mami…Yugi-chan feliz…-aunque al escuchar a su querido pedazo de cielo, era como escuchar a su Yugi otra vez, en honor a el Yami habia decidió ponerle Yugi Atemu, y el pequeño sabia que ese habia sido el nombre de su madre, chico que arriesgo todo con tal de salvarlo todo… dio su vida a cambio de la suya…

- Debemos irnos, pero vendremos mañana mi querido amor…-puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios y dio un beso que coloco en aquella lapida con las letras "_Descanse en paz Yugi Moto_" escritas en ella, letras que nunca hubiera querido leer aquel joven que alguna vez, fue faraón…

Yami era un padre amoroso, y su hijo lo era todo en la vida, trabaja para el, vivía para el Yugi-chan lo sabia y por eso lo amaba tanto, aunque también su padre le habia enseñado amar a su madre, sin conocer quien fue aquella persona que le dio la vida el le tenia gran amor, tanto como a su padre…

- Adiós mami…Yugi-chan regresara mañana…-el pequeño aun no podía pronunciar bien las palabras, pero con sus gestos bastaba para saber el cariño tan grande que sentía por aquel que descansaba en la tumba…

Ambos se alejaron del cementerio justo a tiempo; antes que les alcanzara la lluvia… Yami aseguro a su pequeño en su asiento, ya que las gotas se hacían cada vez mas constantes, cuando el entro al vehículo, aquellas gotas se convirtieron en la tormenta que pronosticaron los meteorólogos, una tan fuerte que anunciaba varias inundaciones en algunas calles…

- Debemos apresurarnos Yugi-chan, no quiero que nos quedemos en el congestionamiento…

Dijo aquel joven previendo que si se inundaban las calles, los congestionamientos iban a estar a la orden del dia, el niño solo le sonrió a su padre, no sabía de lo que le hablaba, pero le gustaba mucho que su padre lo tomara en cuenta…

**_Es tan cierto que buscaba alguien como tu, que me abrazara…_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia puede tener muchos significados…vida para unos, ya que con ella es posible el germinar de la semilla y el crecer de las cosechas, sin agua no hay vida en la tierra, pero también puede significar muerte…la muerte es tan repentina, y llega cuando menos te lo esperas, es como un monstruo que espera paciente emerger cuando te descuidas, asechando a sus presas, viviendo en el anonimato y oculto en entre el velo de las sombras…

Cuanto significado puede traer la lluvia para cada uno de nosotros…para mi, tantos recuerdos que hasta los he olvidado, aunque el recuerdo que me atormenta cada noche, es cuando en una de estas tormentas la desgracia ocurrió, y perdí la alegría, la tormenta se llevo la vida de alguien muy cercano a mi, y a partir de ese dia ninguna sonrisa se a dibujado en mi rostro… ¿por que?...por que esa persona se llevo mi alegría con el…

Cuan ciertas eran las palabras de aquellos profetas que decían, "_Nadie puede confiarse del mar, ya que quien lo hace, paga las consecuencias_" eso fue lo que ocurrió aquel dia…

Era nuestra ultimo dia en la academia de duelistas, todos estábamos muy alegres ya que luego de 3 largos años, por fin nos estábamos graduando, sabíamos que esa graduación también seria el ultimo dia en nos veríamos, cada uno tomaría caminos diferentes y quizás los rostros de algunos serian olvidados, pero aun así la alegría se sentía en el aire…y mas la mía y la de…esa persona…si aquel joven que fue mi mejor amigo, desde que lo conocí inyecto a mi vida una dosis de dinamismo y confianza como nunca, nadie los hizo…amistad que se convirtió en algo mas…algo que el…jamás supo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Syrus este dia es el ultimo en que dormiremos en esta habitación_…-era la noche, luego de la graduación, el dia siguiente los barcos nos llevarían de regreso a casa…

- ¿_Jaden te olvidaras de mi_?...

Yo me habia convertido en un estudiante aplicado y luego del ser del dormitorio de Ra logre subir al ultimo dormitorio donde solo los mejores estaban, _Trueno Blanco,_ era su nombre mis vestiduras ahora eran blancas con franjas celestes, Jaden siempre me hacia la broma que me miraba mucho mejor de amarillo… ¿seria cierto?...ahora que lo pienso, aun sigo preguntándome lo mismo…

- _Por supuesto que no, cuando llegue a Tokio te voy a escribir…y mas te vale mi querido amigo, que tu hagas lo mismo_…

Me sujeto de mi cuello y me hizo una de sus cotidianas llaves, mientras me alborotaba el cabello, quizás no parecía muy cariñoso pero en realidad lo era, ya que aquellas llaves no causaban ningún dolor; al contrario a mi me daban muchas cosquillas…

- _Jajaja esta bien Jaden, pero suéltame…jajaja_…-mi amigo siempre sabia como hacerme reír aun en medio de la desesperación, siempre decía la palabra correcta para animarme y continuar, aun no entiendo como lograba hacer eso…

- _Seré el primer Slifer que se graduara_…

Se refería a que ningún novato (como era llamada generalmente el dormitorio, al que alguna vez pertenecí _Slifer Rojo_) se podía graduar no hasta que cursara los 4 dormitorios, pero no Jaden, el desde hacia mucho hubiera estado en _Trueno Blanco_ pero el siempre se negó a dejar sus vestiduras rojas, ya que la carta a la que representaba era la que Yugi-san (su ídolo) usaba y por eso se negaba a abandonar el recuerdo de aquel al que tanto admiraba…

- Es mejor que te duermas Jaden, o mañana no te despertaras…

Siempre me pregunte si Jaden, sentía algo mas que admiración por Yugi-san…y aun ahora me lo sigo preguntando, supongo que nunca lo sabré… aunque seguramente el no sentía mas que admiración, lo veía como un hermano quizás, ya que Jaden era hijo único, y Yugi era como su hermano mayor, su modelo a seguir…su ídolo…

- _Pero si te tengo a ti para que me despiertes_…-sonrió…como amaba esa sonrisa…

- _Jaden ya nos graduamos yo no te despertare_…-le lance una almohada y el se hecho a reír…como me encantaba escuchar sus risas, me hacían contagiarme con su alegría…

_- Descansa amigo_…

- _Hasta mañana Jaden_…

_**No sabia que aquí estabas que a mi lado caminabas… **_

El dia siguiente cada uno nos marchamos por caminos diferentes, el tomaría los barcos del _Slifer rojo_, y yo los de _Trueno Blanco_, no me importo ya que esperaba con ansias llegar al puerto de Tokio, en ese lugar por fin me le declararía…

- _Se pronostica una fuerte tormenta, para las costas de la isla de duelistas, se recomienda que los barcos que zarpen tomen todas las preocupaciones, por que…_-apague el radio no le puse atención a la noticia y salí apresurado cerrando el dormitorio, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo aquel el que un dia se habia convertido en mi hogar…

Me sentía como un ave que dejaba su nido, y extendía sus alas y volaba hacia el horizonte, el futuro que nos esperaba seria prometedor, eso deseaba y lo que mi corazón anhelaba era alguna vez, probar la miel en los labios de mi amor secreto… cosa que por el destino nunca pudo ser…

- _Apresúrate Syrus los barcos están por salir_…-Jaden ya se habia adelantado, estaba muy ansioso por llegar a Japón y ver a su familia; mientras yo me despedida de la habitación que tantos recuerdos tenia, impresa en sus paredes…

- Voy…-cerré por fin la puerta y corrí a encontrarme con la persona que mas amaba en esta vida, el me abrazo siempre lo hacia y yo era el chico mas feliz de toda la isla…

Llegamos a los muelles y los alumnos ya estaban abordando los barcos que les correspondía, cada uno reflejaba la calidad de la escuela…el de Slifer era una embarcación antigua hecha de madera, parecía vieja y algo destruida pero a Jaden no le importo y corrió rápido a saludarme poniendo sus manos en el barandal del barco…

- Nos veremos al llegar Syrus…-movía su mano alegremente saludándome, mientras yo correspondía ese saludo…el profesor encargado de mi dormitorio, me llamo anunciando que mi barco estaba listo…-Sayonara amigo…

¿Sayonara?...increíblemente esas palabra serian las ultimas que escucharía, pronunciar por sus labios…llegue al barco y no era ni la sombra parecido al de Jaden, ya que este era mucho mas moderno, y parecía nuevo ya que relucía con la luz del sol…mire un poco tras de mi contemplando el barco donde estaba Jaden…esa imagen se quedaría grabada en mi mente para siempre…ya que luego lo que escucharía, lo que viviría seria lo mas terrible que nunca nadie se imagino…

En el cielo azul comenzaron a parecer nubes de tormenta, aquel cielo tan despejado en pocos minutos se lleno de nubes grises, que anunciaban que caería tormenta violenta, y así fue tiempo después las gotas que parecían roció en un instante se hizo muy fuerte, los truenos en el cielo se hicieron resonar, el mar tranquilo y pacifico, se convirtió en un monstruo feroz que despertó, al compás de la tormenta, las alas violentas golpeaban fuertemente el barco donde nos conducíamos, aunque aquel era muy fuerte y de material firme los golpes apenas si eran perceptibles, aunque muy diferente era en el barco donde iba Jaden, el cual poco a poco se fue destrozando parte por parte, la madera era muy vieja y cedió rápidamente ante la violencia del agua…

_**Solo se que tu mirada, hizo que de ti al instante yo me enamorara…**_

Los tripulantes, tomaron la decisión que sus ocupantes tenían que tomar los barcos salvavidas si querían salvarse, aunque justo cuando algunos estudiantes estaban en el agua subidos a estos botes, una enorme ola, aun mas grande que las otras los embistió e hizo que se volteara, algunos quedaron inconscientes al chocar contra el agua, unos luego de las olas se hundieron y nunca mas se supo de ellos, pero Jaden que habia tomado la preocupación de asegurar su chaleco salvavidas, quedo a flote en medio del mar…

Nosotros llegamos a salvo al puerto y la tormenta se habia disipado tan pronto como se formo, las noticias en las radios no dictaban nada bueno, la embarcación de Slifer rojo habia naufragado, y no se sabia nada de sus ocupantes, rápidamente los rescatistas y guardacostas se hicieron presentes, por aire, por mar, pero no encontraban rastros de ellos…

Pasaron 5 días y no se sabia nada de algún sobreviviente, yo estaba destrozado, rogando a Ra que Jaden, estuviera bien, aunque por el tiempo sabia que eso era imposible…luego un anuncio en la televisión me impresiono habían encontrado a un muchacho flotando a la deriva en el mar la descripción concordaba mucho con la de Jaden, Zane me llevo al hospital, lo que no sabia era si aquel joven estaba con vida…

Mi desesperación incremento, cuando me entere que aquel chico no estaba vivo, ya que al preguntar de una sola vez nos pasaron a la morgue, Zane no me permitió entrar, sabia la impresión que llevaría si era el, mi hermano entro al lugar y yo me quede en sala de espera, muriéndome de la desesperación de saber si era Jaden o no…

Cuando Zane salio, pude ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, esa no era buena señal, significaba que el joven encontrado era Jaden, cuando le pregunte, el solo movió la cabeza en afirmación en ese momento me eche a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho, para mi suerte estaba Zane me abrazo y me consoló, sabia de mi amor por Jaden, y por ello entendía muy bien el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, ningún dolor se ha comprado como aquel que sentí, fue como si me arrancaran el corazón…

Mi sonrisa se fue con la partida de Jaden, nunca más volví a sonreír nunca mas volví a sentir a enamorarme, por que descubrí que el amor trae dolor y sufrimiento, que se queda clavado en el corazón para siempre, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así, no lo soportaría…

_**Solo un momento se convertirá en una eternidad…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que aquello ocurrió, y aun al recordarlo sigue doliéndome igual, ¿por que lo recuerdo hoy?…simple este dia es cuando el amor de mi vida se fue al cielo hacer ángel de Ra, a esperar que yo algún dia llegue a estar con el, y ese dia será cuando nadie nos separe…

Syrus se habia convertido en todo un joven de 20 años, ya no era mas un niño, ni parecía uno como cuando tenia 15, ya era un jovencito en la plena flor de la vida se creería que era un don Juan, y las chicas le llovían ya que con la edad las facciones y el semblante del chico, lo hacían un joven muy lindo y atractivo, no seria muy alto pero de vista y de carácter era muy agradable…

Aunque en realidad no era así, Jaden se llevo con el ganas de vivir, seguía llevando su vida por que no tenia opción, no era por que tuviera ganas de seguir, ya que cuando pensaba en dejar el mundo recordaba las palabras de Jaden, y los ánimos que el le daba cuando estaba con vida…

- Me volví escritor…además de duelista estudio literatura en la universidad, y este dia triste termino el diario de mi vida, una en la que fui feliz por que estaba a su lado, una en que aun sonreía por que el me contagiaba con su alegría…una en que aun vivía, por que estaba con el…una en que todo era bello, por que el lo llenaba de color…ahora…todos mis días sin grises…todos como el dia en que veo, hoy donde el cielo estaba vestido de gris, notado dolor, notando tristeza, mi tristeza…la tormenta no ha secado, la tormenta no ha disminuido en mi corazón, que un esta destrozado al saberlo lejos…cuando volverá el amor…cuando volverá la alegría…nunca…ya que en mi ser ya no existe… el se lo llevo con su partida para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro dia mas en la casa Moto, en la que comenzó nuevamente las actividades de la mañana, era domingo y Yami no tenia trabajo, por eso habia podido dormir un poco mas, y consentir a su tesoro, que estaba mas activo que nunca, parecía no darle mucho descanso a su padre, aunque el faraón era feliz en las corridas que le hacia dar su pequeño…

- Yugi-chan, tenemos que ir a ver a mama…-era costumbre que a esas horas del dia (Ya pasaban de las 9) fueran al cementerio a visitar al gran amor de Yami, su hikari que dio su vida con tal de que su tesoro viviera…

- Yugi-chan quiere ir…-el niño siempre sonreirá, esas sonrisas eran tan parecidas a las Yugi, a decir verdad todo en el pequeño era muy parecido a el, era como si su gran amor hubiera reencarnado en ese pedazo de cielo, que era su hijo…

Yami, habia logrado aprender solo con algunos libros, y algunas enseñanzas de la niñera como cambiar, alimentar y cuidar de Yugi-chan, nunca tubo hijos en el pasado, y eso complicaba las cosas para el faraón, pero ahora teniendo un año de practica le era muy fácil cambiar pañales y calentar su leche, además de que el pequeño ya no tomaba en biberón, ahora lo habia cambiado por un vaso, era un niño muy independiente e inteligente aprendía las cosas mucho mas rápido que los demás, cosa que heredo de su padre.

- Estas listo Yugi-chan-Yami termino de ponerle pañal limpio a su bebe, junto con sus pantaloncitos, el niño estaba feliz y sonreirá cándidamente a su padre, seguido de suaves caricias de sus manitas…

- Te quiero papi…-y su paga, escucharlo decir esas dulces palabras, para Yami tenían igual valor que todo el oro que alguna vez tubo en su reino…

- Vamos aun debemos de pasar por la florería…

**_Y cada amanecer será mejor y el sol saldrá gritando que aquí estas…_**

Yami y su pequeño salieron de la casa la aseguraron y se dirigieron a su auto para ir al lugar, donde desde que el pequeño habia dejado el mundo mortal, no habia dia en que Yami no fuera, aun estando enfermo, sus visitas no faltaban, para el faraón era como decirle a su amor que en la tierra aun lo recordaban y deseaban algún dia reencontrarse otra vez en el cielo…

Llegaron a la floristería rápidamente eligieron lo que comprarían, tantas veces de escoger aquellas flores que ya les era rutina, hasta el vendedor a veces les tenia preparadas unas, ya que ellos siempre llegaban a la misma hora a comprar la misma clase de flores, que ya eran clientes conocidos para el…

Aunque cuando iban a pagar lo que costaba aquel delicado ramo de margaritas esperando pagar antes que ellos, se encontraba un joven de cabellera color celeste, su estatura era igual a la que tenia Yugi cuando estuvo con vida, 1.60 ya que con el pasar de los años Yugi habia crecido unos centímetros mas hasta lograr esa estatura…

- ¿Cuando le debo?...-curioso el ramo que llevaba aquel joven era muy parecido, al que el faraón habia escogido para Yugi…

- Son 25 yens…-aquel joven pago lo que le cobraban y se dio media vuelta, aunque al hacerlo sin querer choco contra Yami…

- _Gomen Na_…

El chico ya no pudo continuar, ya que reconoció instantáneamente aquel joven que sostenía un bebe en sus brazos, también Yami se quedo sin palabras al ver los ojos de aquel chico y sus facciones muy parecidas a las de Yugi…era increíble que alguien se le pudiera parecer tanto…

- ¿Es usted Yami?...-le pregunto incrédulo, ya que en todo el mundo sabia de la muerte de Yugi, así que el único rey del juego que quedaba era el faraón…

- Ha…hai…-logro decir Yami, aun no salía de su asombro…

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Syrus Truesdale…-le dijo el chico mientras Yami pagaba el ramo de flores…-hace dos años me gradué de la academia de duelistas, la escuela que el señor Kaiba fundo, donde los estudiantes lo único que deseaban y desean es llegar hacer como usted y Yugi-san…-dijo el chico Yami entristeció un poco, aunque lo disimulo…-no sabe el honor, que es para mi conocerlo…-Syrus también entristeció pensó en todas las veces que soñaba Jaden conocer a uno de sus 2 ídolos, y ahora el tenia ese privilegio…

- Mami…-el pequeño que Yami llevaba comenzó a estirar sus manitas, quería que Syrus lo cargara…-mami…-volvió a decir Yami estaba impresionado, muchas personas lo habían cargado antes pero a ninguna le dijo "mami"…-papi Yugi-chan quiere ir con mami…-le dijo a Yami que lo sostenía…

- Pero que nene mas_ kawaii_-…le dijo Syrus…-¿me permite cargarlo?...-Yami no supo que responder ante la sonrisa que puso Syrus, era tan parecida a la de Yugi…

- Hai…-logro decir apenas, ya que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta…

- Mami…-el pequeño al estar en los brazos de Syrus, dio un fuerte suspiro y se acurruco en el pecho del muchacho, parecía embriagarlo con su calor…

- Bueno es mejor que ya no te entretengamos mas…-le dijo Yami luego de que salían de la floristería…-tu novia debe estarte esperando…-sugirió al ver las flores en la mano del chico…el bajo la mirada…-lo lamento no quise ser entrometido…-Yami se disculpo, ya que conocía muy bien esa mirada de tristeza, era la misma que ponía Yugi, cuando recordaba a su abuelo…

**_Llenando todo lo que tengo, pintando lo que estoy haciendo de amor…_**

- No son para mi novia…son para un amigo…un amigo que se fue al cielo…-dijo el joven peliceleste mirando al cielo, y este dibujaba el rostro alegre de Jaden, que tantas veces el tubo la dicha de contemplar…

- Que coincidencia…mis flores también son para alguien que se fue al cielo…

- Son para mami…-dijo el pequeño Yugi-chan que sostenía Syrus…-mami esta de angelito alado de Ra…-le dijo el en su idioma, Syrus le sonrió era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacia…

- Lo siento mucho…-le dijo luego a Yami, quitando la sonrisa y poniendo rostro triste…

- No te preocupes, ya ha pasado mas de un año, pero sigue doliendo igual como si acabara de suceder…-Syrus se sorprendió eso era lo mismo que sentía por Jaden…

- Bueno supongo que aquí nos despedimos…-dijo Yami llegando a su auto…

- Si, tomare un taxi…-luego entro otra vez al pequeño a su padre…-cuídate mucho pequeño me dio gusto conocerte…sayonara…-el joven hizo reverencia…

- Mami, no te vayas…-le dijo el niño estirando sus bracitos desesperado, no quería que el peliceleste se fuera…-mami…

El chico solo lo saludo, ya que estaba lejos no podía escucharlo, paro un taxi y se marcho…los ojitos violeta del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas, no quería que Syrus se marchara…

- Mami…snif…

Se aferro a los brazos de Yami, y este le dio unas caricias en sus cabellos rojizos, caricias que ayudaron mucho, ya que el pequeño luego de llorar se durmió, mientras que Yami miraba el vehículo donde se habia ido ese chico, que extrañas sensaciones estaba experimentando, nunca antes una persona lo habia puesto tan feliz, ni mucho menos Yugi-chan le habia dicho "mama", a alguien, ese chico era especial ¿seria el parecido a Yugi que lo habia cautivado?...no lo sabia pero tenia que encontrarlo otra vez…tenia que averiguarlo…

Tiempo después ya habían llegado al cementerio, Yugi-chan aun no habia despertado, Yami lo tenia entre sus brazos, mientras rezaba una oración a su amor desaparecido…

- ¿Serás tu quien me a mando a ese joven?...-comento Yami mirando la lapida con las letras grabadas en ella…-¿Serás tu quien quiere que sea feliz?...-dijo tristemente, ya que nunca desde que Yugi murió se habia sentido tan dichoso… ¿o Yugi y si fallo?...-miro al cielo con los ojos brillosos…-¿Si fallo otra vez, no quiero sufrir…no quiero…

- Yami-sama…-una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…esa voz... ¿era?-Yami-sama no espera verlo aquí…-le dijo Syrus, hasta la voz del chico era muy parecida a la de Yugi…-que coincidencia, en este lugar esta su esposa…-le dijo el haciendo reverencia a la tumba, donde sabia que descansaba según el "la esposa de Yami"…-Yugi Moto…-el chico abrió de una sola vez, sus ojos grises, no se esperaba ver la tumba del desaparecido rey del juego…-_gomen nasai_, no sabia que se trataba de Yugi-san…

- Yugi es mami…-dijo el pequeño despertando y mirando a Syrus…-Yugi-chan tiene su nombre…-dijo el orgulloso…Syrus estaba confundido, ¿que no se suponía que Yugi, era un chico?...

- Es una larga historia…-le dijo Yami sonriendo, al ver la mirada de confusión del chico…

El pequeño Yugi-chan volvía a estirar sus brazos, y la palabra "mami" se le escucho, se habia encariñado mucho con Syrus, igual como Yami sin saberlo se estaba encariñado con el peliceleste también…

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?...Yugi-chan hizo un berrinche cuando te marchaste, no quiero que lo haga otra vez…-le dijo Yami, mientras se despedía mentalmente de su amor…

- Me encantaría…

Syrus hizo reverencia en despedida, y ambos muchachos se marchaban mientras que el pequeño Yugi-chan se acomodaba en el pecho de Syrus, y comenzaba a quedarse dormido, el calor del peliceleste le gustaba mucho, le era tan reconfortable, que lo hacia quedarse dormido rápidamente…

Y así pasaron los días, Yami y Syrus siempre se encontraban en el mismo lugar, el lugar donde descansaban sus amores, la amistad entre ellos crecía rápidamente, así como también el cariño que el pequeño Yugi-chan sentía por el peliceleste, quien diría que en un lugar que les traía tristeza, podría ser el lugar donde estaba comenzando a surgir la alegría y un motivo que les hiciera creer en el amor otra vez…

**_Y aquí estas y tanta fe que me das, me lleva mucho más adentro…_**

- Feliz cumpleaños…

Un año habia pasado justo cuando el pequeño Yugi-chan cumplía un año mas de vida, el pequeño intentaba soplar las velitas de su pastel, y con un estornudo logro apagar las dos velitas que lo adornaban, los presentes celebraron alegres su cumpleaños, era una reunión familiar ya que solo estaba el padre y Syrus, Yami no tenia muchos amigos, desde que Yugi murió los chicos tomaron caminos diferentes, nunca supo de ellos, era extraño ya que alguna vez el los considero amigos también, pero al parecer ellos no pensaban lo mismo…

- Partiré el pastel…-dijo el peliceleste con su ya usual sonrisa, desde que conoció a Yami, nunca se habia apartado de su rostro…

- _Arigato_…

Y Yami también le sonreía, con aquella risa calida que solo Yugi pudo ver ahora se la regalaba a Syrus, era algo inevitable ese joven le recordaba tanto a Yugi, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, su voz, su personalidad. Aunque también tenían rasgos diferentes y únicos que los diferenciaba a ambos, y eso hacia que el joven Syrus fuera aun más especial para el faraón, no solo era por que se parecía a Yugi, lo que le agradaba si no esos rasgos diferentes que lo hacían mas atrayente, era lo que le encantaba…

- Yami quiere fresa o durazno…-el pastel era de dos sabores ambos favoritos del faraón y su bebe…

- Mami Yugi-chan quiere fresa, ama la fresa…

Dice el niño sonriéndole al peliceleste, el al igual que su padre le habia tomado gran cariño al peliceleste y a Syrus ya no le incomodaba que le dijera "mami" luego de un año de conocerlo

- Bien entonces fresa para el cumpleañero…

Dijo el chico sirviéndole un poco de pastel, mientras que de lejos Yami observaba la escena con tanto detenimiento y emoción a la vez, que sentía que estaba mirando al propio Yugi, su mente le hacia malas jugadas y a veces reflejaba la imagen de Yugi en Syrus…se lleva una mano a la frente para alejar esos pensamientos, ambos eran parecidos, pero muy diferentes a la vez…

- Yami, como no me dijo de que quería le serví de los dos…-le dijo acercándole el plato con dos trozos de pastel sobre el…-le sucede algo…-pregunta preocupado al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yami…-¿pasa algo malo?...

- No lo siento Syrus…es solo que…-Yami mira a la ventana con sus ojos cubiertos de tristeza…-recordé algo…

- ¿A Yugi-san no es verdad?...-le dice el joven mirando a Yami…-el se sorprende no se esperaba esa pregunta…-no se preocupe es natural que lo haga, después de todo es el cumpleaños de su hijo…y también…el de el…

Así era, el mismo dia en que Yugi nació fue el dia en que dio a luz a su primogénito… algún juego del destino, para hacerle recordar al faraón que su hikari ya no estaba con el…o alguna prueba de Ra para decirle, de que Yugi estaba con el, y ¿habia renacido en su hijo?...fuera lo que fuera, esas fechas siempre ponían muy triste a aquel joven que alguna vez fue faraón…

- ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora?...-hablar de yugi le era tan doloroso a Syrus, como a Yami recordarlo…-¿24 no es cierto?...-Yami no dijo nada…-yo voy a cumplir los 21 muy pronto, no le hago recordar a Yugi-san para que se ponga triste, lo hago recordarlo por que nunca tiene que olvidarlo, en estas fechas el era feliz, cuando estaba vivo, lo era por que usted estaba con el…

Yami abre sus ojos en impresión Syrus tenia razón, podía recodar la sonrisa de Yugi al ver su pastel, la sorpresa al ver que Joey le llenaba de turrón la nariz…que tiempos aquellos…

- Yo nunca he olvidado el cumpleaños de Jaden…-los ojos de Syrus se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas- el era un año mayor que yo, tendría 22 años lo hubiéramos celebrado el 6 de octubre dentro de muy poco no le parece?...recuerdo que una vez en la academia, Jaden estaba furioso por que ese dia habían puesto un examen, al parecer el doctor Crowler lo habia hecho apropósito para arruinarle su cumpleaños…-en este punto Syrus tenia el rostro cubierto de lagrimas…-Jaden se sentía muy enfadado, por que tenia ese examen en su cumpleaños, los chicos y yo preparamos una fiesta sorpresa Alexis nos ayudo a organizarla y en la noche le celebramos su cumpleaños numero 18. El ultimo en que pasaría en la academia…el ultimo en que estaríamos juntos todos…y el ultimo que celebraría en su vida…snif…lo siento no se por que estoy llorando, si me prometí a mi mismo y a el no hacerlo mas…

Se limpia un poco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su brazo, Yami al verlo llorar lo abraza cariñosamente y el muchacho coloco su cabeza en el pecho del faraón, era le primera vez que sentía su calor, y se sentía tan bien, tanto como alguna vez sintió al ser abrazado por su amor perdido……

- Jaden estaba sorprendido, esa fiesta no se la esperaba, fue inolvidable…inolvidable…al cerrar mis ojos…puedo escuchar sus risas, puedo ver su rostro iluminado, puedo escuchar su voz, diciendo "_Syrus eres el mejor amigo que nadie puede tener_"…puedo sentir su piel tocando la mía…puedo sentir su aliento cerca, cuando me abrazaba…puedo…verlo otra vez…es dolorosos volver a la realidad y no ver nada, saber que esos recuerdos son solo eso…recuerdos nunca se cumplirán, pero sabes que tu mente lo guarda con tanto recelo, para no hacerte olvidar que esos sucesos ocurrieron…y te convencen de que en ese tiempo…fuiste muy feliz…

Yami estaba sorprendido nunca habia pensado, las cosas tan bien como lo hacia Syrus, el no deseaba recordar, el deseaba olvidar todo por que cada imagen lo llenaba de sufrimiento, nunca habia pensado que si lo hacia era como negar que conoció a Yugi, era como negar que tuvieron momentos tan felices juntos, era como negarse así mismo…

_**Me hunde en este sentimiento de amor, abrazados tú y yo todo es mejor…**_

- Mire nada mas Yugi-chan esta cansado…-dijo al ver que el niño luego de acabarse su pastel, se habia quedado dormido aun lado del plato…-Es mejor que lo lleve a dormir y luego me marchare a casa…-dijo mientras llevaba al niño a su cuarto, al llegar lo acostó en su cama, lo arropaba y luego lo acomodaba, y encomendaba su sueño a Ra…

- Descansa pequeño…-le dijo el con aun sonrisa, y le daba un beso en su frente…

- Mami…ah mami…-dijo el niño en medio de su sueño, al sentir el beso del chico…

Syrus solo sonrió y salio de la habitación, ya era noche era mejor que se marchara ya que si la oscuridad cubría las calles, podría hacer mas peligroso su llegada a casa…

- Yami debo marcharme, ya es tarde y no quiero que me tome la noche…-dijo el chico acomodándose sus zapatos…

- No te vayas todavía…-le dijo el faraón, mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes…

- Si me quedo mas tiempo, me tomara la noche y no quiero que me sorprenda, por donde vivo no es peligroso, pero algunas calles antes de llegar ha habido asaltos cuando oscurece y no quiero que me vayan a sorprender…-dijo el chico mientras sacaba su chaqueta del guardarropa y se la ponía…-vendré otro dia…

-_ Onegai _Syrus…no te vayas…-el faraón se acerco a el y le tomo una mano y la acerco a su corazón…-_onegai_, quédate esta noche conmigo…

Syrus no supo que responder ya que al levantar la mirada, y ver aquellos ojos violeta que se notaban tan diferentes, tan llenos de amor, con una mezcla de pasión y deseo lo hacían dudar… ¿Qué podría suceder esa noche?...al juzgar por la mirada del faraón…lo que podría suceder era…todo…

Todo lo que ambos permitieran…el de los ojos grises lo supo, aunque no estaba seguro si quería que ocurriera, pero ¿Por qué no? Quizás esa seria su única oportunidad de ser feliz, una vez en el pasado por pensar tanto las cosas perdió esa dicha, esta vez tenia que actuar según el corazón no la razón…

- Esta bien…-dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en su lugar, y luego se quitaba sus zapatos y se colocaba otra vez las sandalias…

Ambos estuvieran platicando ya muy avanzada la noche, el tiempo se les habia ido muy rápido, hasta que el reloj en la sala sonó, indicando la media noche se dieron cuenta de la hora, si no la platica ubicara continuado…

- Ra ya es tarde…-dijo el peliceleste, quizás el dia siguiente no tendría trabajo, ni el ni Yami, pero no hacia bien el desvelo…

- Syrus espera…-Yami antes de que el chico se levantara le tomo una de las manos, indicando que no quería que se fuera…

- ¿Sucede algo malo?…-el chico no tomo esa muestra de cariño con malicia, si no con preocupación…

- No es solo que, hay algo que quiero decirte…-le dijo el faraón mirando al peliceleste a los ojos…-desde hacia mucho te quería lo decir, pero no habia tenido el valor hasta hoy…-sin quererlo el corazón de Syrus palpitaba muy rápidamente, estaba emocionado y nervioso…-lo que quiero decirte es…

Yami lo miraba tan fijamente, aquellos ojos violeta tenían reflejados tanta pasión, tanta emoción, y anhelo, que solo una vez habia visto algo igual, y eso era hace mucho, en lo ojos de Jaden…

- Lo que quiero decirte es…_Ai Shiteru_…

**_Me di cuenta que te amaba, cuando vi que te marchabas…_**

El peliceleste solo suspiro sorprendido, y muy sonrojado, quito su mirada de los de Yami, esa declaración no se la esperaba, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba emocionado por escuchar las palabras, que deseaba desde hacia mucho, y el no habia tenido el valor de decir pero, ¿que hacer ante una situación como esa, nunca nadie en el pasado se le habia declarado, no sabia como reaccionar…

- _Gomen nasai_…no quise ofenderte, ¿olvídalo si? No lo volveré a decir nunca, no quiero que por eso perdamos nuestra amistad…-soltó la mano del peliceleste…

Aunque el faraón interpreto ese silencio de otra forma ¿Y como podía interpretarlo? Si sabia muy bien el amor tan grande que le tubo Syrus a Jaden, cuando estaba vivo, y quizás aun no lo habia olvidado ni lo olvidaría…

- Iré a traerte algunas mantas…-dijo el faraón levantándose de su lugar, aunque una delicada y suave mano sostuvo la suya y lo permitió continuar…

- No te vayas onegai…-le dijo Syrus mientras sus ojos grises eran cubiertos, por sus mechones celestes…-_gomen nasai_…-se disculpo, aunque Yami habia interpretando mal sus palabras…-_Ai shiteru_…

Aunque luego la reacción de Syrus le dejo muy en claro sus palabras, el chico se levanto encaro a Yami, y de una sola vez se acerco a el y lo beso…el faraón tenia sus ojos muy abiertos estaba sorprendido esa reacción no se la esperaba, pero segundos, después el también correspondió al beso del peliceleste, beso que estaba esperando, desde el momento que se dio cuenta que lo amaba…

Al terminar aquel suave, y tímido beso, el peliceleste se aferro a la cintura del faraón y coloco su rostro en su pecho en modo de abrazo, el calor del faraón se sentía tan bien, podía escuchar su corazón y sentir su respiración, era feliz, no habia nada comparado con eso…nunca pensó que pudiera volver a sentir esas reacciones estando con otro chico, nunca pensó que Ra le diera la oportunidad de amar otra vez…

- Yami…esta noche…quiero que usted…me haga suyo…_onegai_…-el chico levanto su mirada y encaro al faraón, el cual estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, no se esperaba esa proposición…

- ¿Estas seguro?...-le dijo el, ya que no sabia si en verdad, el chico lo deseaba solo era el calor del momento…

- Nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida…-le dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte…-hágalo _onegai_…

Le dijo el chico levantando la mirada y encarando al faraón, el entrecerró sus ojos y le sonrió, tantas noches habia soñado, que le parecía irreal aquel momento, pero al tener la piel suave y tersa del chico, sentir su respiración, inhalar su perfume…no le queda duda era real, tan real como la vida misma…

- Yo nunca he estado con nadie…-le dijo Syrus sonrojado, ya que desde que Jaden murió, nunca mas se fijo en nadie, ni mucho menos le paso la idea de estar con una persona en intimidad…-guíeme Yami…guié mis torpes movimientos…

Le dijo el alzando su rostro y estirándose lo mas que pudo, para alcanzar los labios del faraón, estos tenían un sabor a miel y almíbar que era imposible dejar de probarlos, embriagan, en realidad todo el ser de Yami, embriaga hacia pedir mas y mas…

A Yami aquellas palabras le recordaron a Yugi, como no hacerlo si fue con el la primera persona con la tubo intimidad, y ahora tendría con Syrus, estaba emocionado, e intentaría que aquella noche fuera inolvidable…

- Tocaras las estrellas…-le susurro al oído al muchacho, el chico se sonrojo…

**_Solo se que al fin llegaste cuando para ser honesto… ya no te esperaba…_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**N/A: Aquí comienza el lemon, para aquellos que no les gusta leer estas escenas pasen a la siguiente y disculpen las molestias. Para los que no les desagrada, adelante sigan leyendo, y esperamos que la disfruten…**_

Ese fue el comienzo de la noche, Yami tomo acciones, no solo quería sentir los labios del chico, si no también acariciar su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo delicado y frágil de un muchacho de 21 años…desabrocho muy despacio su camisa blanca de algodón que lleva el peliceleste, ante los toques suaves y caricias lentas, el chico lanzo un suave gemido de placer, el faraón parecía un experto y el se sentía un niño que tendría que aprender del maestro…

La camisa quedo desabrochada por completo, y el faraón pudo ver entre la oscuridad de la noche, y la media luz de una lámpara (todo el ambiente era muy romántico, sin desearlo) pudo ver el blanco pecho, llevo una mano y acaricio desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, aun con la camisa puesta, sintió la suave piel, solo una vez antes habia sentido algo así, aunque también esta vez era diferente, Yugi y Syrus, eran muy parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes, que aquella experiencia hasta para el faraón parecía ser la primera…

- Oh! Yami…te amo tanto…-le dijo Syrus, mientras el faraón le daba suaves besos en el cuelo, y luego poco a poco iba apartando la camisa hasta quitársela por completo…

Hizo que el chico se acostara en el sofá, (ya que todo aquel rato, la habían pasado parados uno frente al otro), estando mas cómodos, para que Yami le diera su sesión de caricias otra vez, Syrus disfrutaba cada rose de la mano de Yami, igual el faraón disfrutaba tocar aquella suave piel…

Comenzó a besar al muchacho desde su rostro, pasando por sus labios y luego bajando lentamente a través de su cuello, pecho y quedándose un momento a disfrutar de aquellas tentadoras tetillas rosadas, que llamaban a ser probadas, el faraón probo cada una, y se sentía tan bien, igualmente Syrus se sentía encantado, al tener aquella boca experta sobre si…

El faraón dejo aquellas tetillas, que lo cautivaban, que lo embriagan y bajo lentamente hasta llegar al abdomen del muchacho, y ahí se detuvo un momento al ver que el miembro del chico estaba se estaba comenzando a levantar, ya que se marcaba entre los pantalones azules que llevaba el chico…Syrus se sonrojo, aunque el faraón solo sonrió, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el botón y comenzaba a desabrocharlo…

Al sentir el ligero contacto con su miembro Syrus se sonrojo mas, y se puso mas nervioso, el faraón intento calmarlo, quitándose su camisa color rojo desmangada, lentamente para que el chico se concentrara en eso, y tubo éxito, ya que a cada moviendo los ojos grises del chico, no perdían detalle, al fin la camisa fue despojada, el ancho pecho, los músculos del abdomen y tórax fueron visualizados, obviamente el pelirrojo levantaba pesas, y hacia mucho ejercicio, para tener tan protuberantes músculos, aunque hermosos en su cuerpo…

- Eres hermoso…Hump…-se sonrojo, no pensaba decir eso en voz alta…Yami el sonrió y llevo las temblorosas manos a su pecho, para que los explorara, mientras el seguía con su trabajo en el botón del pantalón de Syrus…

El chico ya estaba mas relajado, su concentración estaba en sentir entre sus manos, aquella atrayente figura del faraón, cada rincón de su pecho y espalda fue explorado por el chico, y sin que el se diera cuenta en un segundo, ya estaba completamente desnudo y expuesto ante el faraón…el le sonrió y Syrus se sonrojo al saberse apreciado por el faraón, ya que la mirada de Yami lo analizaba centímetro a centímetro…

- Que hermoso…-le dijo sonriendo, Syrus no supo que decir…-relájate…-le dijo el faraón, al sentir que el chico se tensaba otra vez, al ponerse nervioso…

- Lo…lo…intentare…-logro decir, apenas eso, ya que estaba muy nervioso sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba…

El faraón comenzó otra vez a su sesión de besos, bajando desde su cabeza hasta llegar a su abdomen, y besando suavemente la entrepierna del muchacho, Syrus gemía, al sentir el rose tan cerca de su miembro levantado he hinchado, por la ola de placer que sentía…

- Haaaawg…

Dijo al sentir los labios del faraón en la punta de su miembro, no se lo esperaba, Yami comenzó a succionar lentamente, yendo desde la punta hasta la base, rozando en cada toque con su lengua el miembro del chico, y haciendo que el sintiera aun mas placer, el faraón era tan suave he impredecible, que a Syrus le encantaba…

- Haaaawag…-con un gemido aun mas fuerte que los demás, el chico soltó su semilla en la boca del faraón, el cual trago cada gota de aquel maravilloso néctar de la vida, le sonrió al chico, y beso sus labios acariciando un poco sus rojas mejillas…

Sin que el faraón se lo pidiera, las manos temblorosas de Syrus se posaron en el botón del pantalón del faraón, Yami solo le sonrió para darle seguridad, el chico lo miro y decidió continuar con su trabajo, un poco mas calmado, desabrocho lentamente el pantalón color negro del faraón, bajo aun mas despacio la cremallera, y no los bajo de una sola vez, si no que le dio suaves caricias a Yami, y acercaba su boca a las tetillas del faraón, esa reacción no se la esperaba, el faraón quien lanzo un gemido de placer, mientras que lentamente Syrus le iba despojando de su pantalón, junto con sus bóxer…

La mirada de Syrus se quedo estática al observar la esbelta y maravillosa figura del faraón, Yami le sonreía al chico, al saber que le agradaba mirarlo, Syrus dudo un momento pero luego tomo el valor para explorar el cuerpo de Yami con sus manos, tocando desde su pecho, bajando por su estomago, y luego rozando un poco el miembro del faraón, el cual por todos aquellos toques, y caricias, estaba tan levantado he hinchado, listo para concluir aquella noche de entrega y amor, Syrus lo sabia, y se sonrojo un poco…

- Tranquilo procurare que no te duela…

Le dijo Yami dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, luego de que el chico terminara de explorarlo y se acostaba en el sofá otra vez, Yami lo y el quedo boca abajo, la mano del faraón se encamino a los glúteos del chico, y luego a su entrada, el tomo una almohada cercana y la puso en su boca, para no gritar, ya que al sentir que uno de los dedos del faraón se movía dentro de su entrada, le causaba dolor…aunque luego algo extraño sintió, ya que una calida sensación lo invadió, y el dolor que sentía desapareció…

- Dije que procuraría que no te doliera…-le dijo Yami sonriéndole, habia usado su magia como anestesia y evitar dolor, solo placer sentiría el chico…-¿Estas listo?...-ahora al tener el dedo, del faraón dentro de si sentía una ola increíble de placer…

- Hazlo ya _onegai_…-le dijo el chico desesperado, por que Yami lo hiciera suyo, el faraón sonrió, ya que una vez antes escucho esas mismas palabras…

- No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces mi amor…-le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla, y luego apartaba los glúteos del chico, y ponía su miembro en la entrada…

- Haaawaag…

El chico sintió placer, al solo sentir la punta del miembro del faraón en su entrada, luego Yami hizo unos movimientos hacia delante hasta lograr que un poco mas de la mitad de su miembro entrara…luego comenzó con las embestidas, lentas al principio muy rápidas después, el cuerpo de Syrus se movía a la velocidad que le dictaba el faraón, y en cada embestida el placer que sentían ambos se desbordaba, y en una embestida mas rápida que las demás un gemido muy fuerte se escucho. Que quizás hasta llego a los odios de los vecinos, Syrus sintió que sus entrañas fueron envolvías por un liquido calido era la semilla del faraón, que fue derramada en su interior…

El faraón estaba exhausto, y cayo rendido sobre el cuerpo del peliceleste, tenía mucho de no hacer aquel acto y la inexperiencia hizo que se cansara mucho, igual el peliceleste estaba cansado, pero su corazón se sentía regocijado, al saber que ahora habían sellado aquella promesa de amor…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le dijo el acariciando al faraón, y este besaba los labios del chico mientras se apartaba de el y se acostaba a un lado…- Arigato, por haberme devuelto la felicidad…-Yami le dio un beso en sus labios, mientras lo abrazaba…

- Tú también me haz devuelto la felicidad y las ganas de vivir…

Le dijo el acariciando con cariño su cabello, y así permanecieron esa noche, abrazados, dándose mimos y caricias, hasta que el cansancio no pudo mas he hizo que ambos durmieran profundamente, acompañados el uno en el otro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya han pasado 3 años de aquella noche, y aun luego de tanto tiempo aquella me parece inolvidable, como no serlo, ya que fue donde perdí mi virginidad en manos de la persona que amaba y amo, hace unos meses atrás logre terminar el libro que escribía, uno donde relataba las aventuras que pase en la academia, lo llame "El Diario de una Vida", que es el diario donde relate con detalle cada aventura, vivida en aquella isla paradisíaca… se ha vendido, muy bien los lectores no saben que están leyendo mi vida, pero no me importa…

Unas semanas luego que logre terminar al libro, Yami-chan me invito a vivir con el, hace unas semanas que comparto su hogar, es tan maravilloso, nadie me habia cubierto de mimos, de palabras románticas, y de amor cada dia de su vida, ya que a pesar de que no vivíamos juntos, el siempre me escribía poemas y me susurraba palabras románticas, y ahora que vivo con el y con Yugi-chan, pudo decir sin temor a equivocarme que soy completamente feliz…

- Syrus, ya nos vamos…-esta tarde como todos los días atrás, iremos a visitar el lecho de descanso de aquellos a los que amamos tanto, y ahora ya no están en la tierra…-te ves hermoso como siempre…

Le dijo Yami al ver al chico subir al auto, Syrus llevaba una playera desmangada color celeste y unos pantalones cortos color negro, algo ajustados, que hacían reflejar su hermosa figura…

- Mami, estoy muy feliz de vivas con nosotros…-Yugi-chan tenia la costumbre de decirle mami a Syrus y a pensar de que el niño ya tenia 5 años, próximo a cumplir los 6, siempre le decía así, era su forma de expresarle su cariño al peliceleste…

- Yo también mi pequeño, yo también…-Syrus le sonrió y se acomodo su cinturón de seguridad, luego de sentarse a un lado de Yami, en el haciendo del copiloto

Los tres luego de comprar las flores favoritas de los que descansaban en aquel cementerio, se dirigieron cada uno a las tumbas, primero la de Yugi, Syrus rezo como siempre pidiéndole al chico su bendición…luego a la de Jaden, Yami no conoció al chico, pero sabia que habia sido un buen duelista, y también rogaba su descanso y su bendición…justo cuando los tres chicos se marchaban, sucedió algo que no esperarían…

- Mami Yugi…

Dijo Yugi-chan soltándose del agarre de Yami y Syrus y yendo a encontrarse con su madre…peliceleste y pelirrojo voltearon a ver y vieron la resplandeciente figura de Yugi, Yugi-chan lo abrazo, quizás era espíritu pero el niño logro sentir su calor, a su lado estaba Jaden, igualmente la resplandeciente figura del castaño, indicaba que era un espíritu que habia llegado del cielo a visitar a los vivos…

- Yu…yu…gi…-Yami no creía lo que veía, igualmente Syrus esta sin habla…

- Los dioses nos permitieron visitarlos…-le dijo Yugi sonriendo y dándole una suave caricia en el cabello a su hijo…

- Jaden…-dijo Syrus en un susurro, no se esperaba ver a su amor perdido luego de tanto tiempo, el castaño le sonrió y alzo su pulgar, los ojos de Syrus brillaron, al recordar que ese gesto era el típico saludo de su castaño…

- Tanto tiempo que nos han venido a visitar, desde que dejamos el mundo de los vivos y aunque ustedes no lo sepan nosotros nunca nos hemos apartado de ustedes…-le dijo Jaden sonriendo…

- Nos han pedido nuestra bendición, aunque sepan que desde que se conocieron ya la tenían…-dijo Yugi, con su típica sonrisa llena de inocencia…

- Este dia los dioses nos permitieron materializarnos ante ustedes, para decirles que…la unión que han decidido hacer…-dijo el castaño refiriéndose a que unos pocas días atrás ambos vivían juntos…-será para bien, ambos sufrieron mucho nuestra muerte, y lo sabemos, por eso ahora agradecemos a los dioses que les permitió conocerse y ahora ambos tengan una relación estable…

- Cuida mucho a nuestro hijo Yami, el es la muestra de nuestro amor…-un beso le dio Yugi al niño en la mejilla, mientras poco a poco las esencias de ambos se desvanecían- y aunque no nos vean, nosotros siempre estaremos con ustedes cuidándolos, ya que ambos han sido las personas que mas hemos amado, en toda la vida…

- _Ai shiteru_ Syrus…-con una última sonrisa, la esencia de Jaden se desvaneció…

- _Ai shiteru_ mi faraón, para toda la eternidad…-seguidamente la de Yugi…

- Te extrañare mucho mami…-se despidió Yugi-chan

Yami y Syrus estaban conmocionados, sus rostro empapados en lagrimas, notaban alegría y nostalgia, ahora podían ser completamente felices, al saber que su relación estaba bendecida por sus antiguos amores…emprendieron su camino a casa…

Yami abrazo al peliceleste, mientras cargaba a su hijo (ya que el niño a pesar de tener 5 años era muy pequeño, seguramente tendría la estatura de Yugi, al ser mayor)…y ambos consolaban a Syrus, ya que el pobre estaba llorando desesperadamente, ya que nunca se espero de que Jaden le dijera que lo amaba, ni mucho menos que lo vería otra vez…

- _Ai shiteru_…

Yami beso los labios del chico mientras ambos entraban al vehiculo…no sin antes el faraón dio una ultima mirada al cementerio, y sin quererlo veía en el horizonte las figuras resplandecientes de Yugi y Jaden, que le sonreían mientras subían al cielo, y se desvanecían en la lejanía…

- _Arigato koi…arigato_…

Con eso ultimo entro al vehiculo y emprendió el camino a casa, los tres se sentían con el corazón regocijado de poder ser bendecidos por quienes amaban, y mas por que ahora sabían de que ambos podrían ser felices…las visitas al lecho descanso nunca se interrumpieron, a pesar de las años, seguían yendo todos los días, recordando con anhelo a los que se fueron, y también celebrando cada dia, el gran regalo de estar juntos, y el amor que nunca se extinguiría a pesar de los años…

Nunca más volvieron ver a Yugi o a Jaden otra vez, aunque eso no significaba que no sabían, que ellos los cuidaban, estaban a su lado como ángeles guardianes velando por su bienestar, y más que nada disfrutando de la alegría, y del amor que Syrus y Yami se tenían.

El amor que también le profanaban a Yugi-chan, nunca mas la pequeña familia derramo mas lagrimas por los que se fueron, por que luego de aquel encuentro, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de no ser visibles ellos estaban ahí con ellos, y estarían siempre…

El amor de Yami y Syrus creció con el pasar de los años, así mismo la fama de Syrus se extendió, lográndose convertir en el mejor escritor de todo Japón, y Yami el mejor maestro de duelo de todo el país llegando hacer en pocos años el director de la academia de duelo, pasos que seguiría su hijo, ya que estaba estudiando lo mismo que su padre y madre en la academia de duelistas, llegándose a convertir uno de los mejores en todo el mundo. Solo días llenos de alegría adornaron el futuro de la familia de 3, ni una lagrima de tristeza se derramo, y solo dicha existió en la casa de los Moto…

Y eso sucedió por que Syrus y Yami se dieron cuenta, que se puede volver amar, a pesar de haber perdido a las primeras, personas que amaron, quizás no igual, de una forman diferente (nunca se puede amar igual a dos personas), pero siempre es amor.

A pesar de sentirse solos, y que ya no habia razón, ni felicidad en sus vidas, cuando ya no se esperaban, llego el amor, que trajo con el la infinita felicidad, que perduraría hasta que Ra decidiera llevárselos al cielo, donde se reunieran con sus primeros amores, y nunca mas serian separados. Pero hasta que eso ocurriera tenían que seguir viviendo a plenitud, atesorando cada momento, y recordando por siempre con gratitud y amor, aquellos que se fueron…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Este One-shot es uno especial dedicado a todas mis lectoras y amigas…

YAMI: Besos a todas, esperamos que les guste…

HOLLY: Y mas que nada que les haya sacado alguna lagrima…

YAMI: Eso es lo más importante

SYUS: Intentamos hacerlo triste, pero con un desenlace feliz

YUGI: Ojala y que les haya gustado, y nos dejen reviews

HOLLY: Fic especial, es mi forma de agradecerles a todas mis lectoras y lectores que siguen mi trabajo, y también a quien me animo a mejorar **Yugi Moto2**, le debo mucho a esta chica…

YAMI: Ojala y la encontremos por aquí…

YUGI; Nos despedimos, y no se olviden dejar reviews…

SYRUS: Lo esperamos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
